Fairies and Wu
by Skidd
Summary: What happens when a certain heylin witch discovers the insane fairy-catching Mr. Crocker? Or worse, what happens when Crocker is introduced to Shen Gong Wu? Trouble that's what! Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Beaten and bruised, a disguised Wuya walked into a small restaurant called _"The Cake N' Bacon" _and ordered herself a cup of coffee and small piece of chocolate cake. Taking a seat in a table far away from the few customers inside, the witch nibbled and sipped on her snack. Sighing, today's events played back within her head, it was the usually routine. A new Shen Gong Wu activating in some city called "_Dimmsdale_", the Xiaolin and Heylin trying to obtain it first, a battle and then a showdown beginning and ending with the Xiaolin victorious.

Wuya was beginning to doubt if she would _EVER_ get her full heylin powers back within the next millennium. Just then a man stepped in through the doors and although she couldn't see him, she immediately smelled something…wickedly _strange_ on the mortal. It was something only a witch could smell but what was it? Warlock spells? Potion after-effects? _Magic_?

Turning her head in his direction, she got a slightly better look at him. He appeared to be a man in his fifties, slouching terribly and bending his knees. He wore a white collared shirt with a black tie and glasses and had black hair. But, the thing that really stood out other than his ugly appearance was the fact that…_his ear was on his neck? _Was that even possible for a human? Now she was somewhat interested.

Cocking an eyebrow, the witch noticed that the customers were quietly snickering at the ugly man mentioning names like _Crackpot_ and _Crazy insane Crocker. _The man turned his head towards them and glared pure hatred but they didn't notice and only continued to snicker. Getting his cup of coffee and a jelly doughnut, Crocker scanned the area for a table to sit in.

"_Perhaps this mortal is more than he seems_…" Wuya thought and with a fake smile plastered onto her face, she waved for the man to come over. He seemed quite shocked when she did and it took him a few seconds to register before he slowly walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

He immediately began studying her; he had not seen her before in Dimmsdale. Probably some kind of tourist who was visiting or something, that's why she waved _HIM _over to sit down, No one ever did such a thing unless it was his mother. The two silently ate their separate meals before Wuya decided to speak.

"Care to give me your name strange one?" The witch purred.

"Crocker. Denzel Crocker" The man stared at her, still giving her a questioning look. He didn't seem to be giving up guard anytime soon. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Wuya leaned in closer to Crocker.

"I'll cut to the chase Mr. Crocker; I smell something…powerful on you. What is it? Warlock spells perhaps?" Crocker gave her a look telling her he was debating whether or not to tell.

"Well…I…-forget it, you wouldn't believe me anyway! No one ever will!" He whispered to her and he resumed sipping coffee.

"Oh _really_? It's clearly something very powerful! You've been in contact with large masses of magic recently, no?" Crocker slowly nodded.

"H-how do you know that? Nobody here believes in _magic_ but me!" Slowly, the witch took off a small part of her disguise to reveal her sharp fangs and ears.

"That's because _I'M _a magical creature as well. Now, tell me human" The witch demanded evilly as an incredible grin spread across Crocker's face. It almost looked like he wanted to get up and dance on the table.

"It's…._fairy magic_" Wuya's heart jumped a beat, did she just hear this mortal right? _**FAIRY MAGIC!?**_ THE most powerfullest magic known to _ALL_ magical creatures? Shocked beyond belief, Wuya could only mutter words barely hearable by Crocker.

"H-h-how? Those troublesome wing-fooled fairies haven't been seen for eons!" Yet again a grin appeared on Crocker's face, this one much more crooked and evil.

"They serve miserable children now. Aiding them in having a better childhood." Crocker said with disgust and hatred in his tone. An evil grin spread across Wuya's face.

"Have you tried capturing any?" The man nodded vigorously.

"Countless times! Day in and day out! I _KNOW_ they exist here in Dimmsdale! All over the world even, hidden as pets for their miserable child! But, there is one particular person I know that has them here! I JUST KNOW IT! HA HA HA HA HA" Crocker shouted, gaining strange looks from other customers. The two turned red and quietly agreed upon meeting at his van to talk more.

"So, who is this pitiful mortal?" Wuya asked as she placed her claws on her hips.

"A student of mine, Timmy Turner! I just know he has…_FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" _Crocker spazzed out, shocking Wuya. When he returned to normal Wuya gave him a questionable look.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing…nothing! Say Mr. Crocker, ever heard of Shen Gong Wu before?" The witch piped. The crazy man shook his head.

"Are they…magical?" A dastardly grin spread across her face.

"Very much AND very powerful! Powerful enough…to capture a fairy. I think an evil partnership is in order here Crocker?" An evil grin spread across Denzel's face as he shook her hand in agreement. Slowly, the two began to snicker and that snicker turned into a giggle and _THAT_ giggle into…an _EVIL_ laughter!

"By the way, the name…is Wuya" The witch purred.


	2. The Crocker Cave!

Relaxing in his chair, Crocker mused over the recent information he had gathered from his partner, Wuya. After their meeting at the _Cake N' Bacon _Crocker offered her a ride and had driven his secret hi-tech magic detecting van to his run-down home. Pulling a secret lever, he showed her the glorious _Crocker Cave_! His pride and joy! She seemed impressed, muttering something about it "_being a much better evil lair than Jack's_". Afterwards she told her story of who she was, what she was, and why. She did not go into great detail but gave enough of the most important info. Apparently, she was an ancient heylin witch who attempted to conquer the world at one point only to be stopped by a man named Dashi. He had used mystical artifacts called Shen Gong Wu that he created himself to use and defeat her.

She was forever trapped within a puzzle box and fast-forward 1500 years later; a teen genius named Jack Spicer, who also desired world domination, freed her. Apparently, being trapped in that tiny puzzle box rendered her into a ghostly form and unable to interact with the physical world so, she struck a deal with him: Gather the Shen Gong Wu and they would rule the world together. He didn't get much after that other than hints that it didn't go so well…but the two still often worked together for some reason.

Wuya had gone off a few minutes ago to get a better look at the _Crocker Cave _and examine all of his magic-detecting weaponry and gadgetry. Stretching, Crocker turned his attention to his giant monitoring screen that…well, monitored all of Dimmsdale of course! Twisting and turning a few notches and buttons, the screen changed to that of the Turner's house. As soon as Wuya returned, they would begin working on a plan to capture his…_FAIRY GOD PARENTS!_

Wuya gazed and mused over all of the gadgetry Crocker had at his disposal. Some of it was truly impressive. If what the fairy-catcher said was true, then more than ¾'s of this technology was fueled by a link of both magic and technology. Jack merely had his Shen Gong Wu detect-o-bot that served as a common link, but this man had a basement full of magically fueled weaponry! Blasters, Anti-Magic shields and suits, Portals leading to other worlds, why couldn't she have found this mortal sooner?

Other than gadgetry and weaponry filling up the room, countless pictures of a small boy with buckteeth wearing a pink hat and shirt appeared everywhere. Most had darts through them, others had writing on them. Crocker clearly hated this child with a passion. Deciding she had seen enough, Wuya went in the direction she came from and soon returned to see Crocker observing what could only be the child's home on a giant monitoring screen.

"I take it that this is where "Turner" lives?" The witch asked and Crocker nodded. A full 3D model of Turner appeared on the screen as Crocker twisted a green button. The man slid his chair around to look at Wuya.

"We must discover someway to capture his _fairies_! I know he has them! Two in fact! A male and a female! With their power, we could wish…_FOR ANYTHING_! Ha ha ha!"

"Well, what _have_ you tried so far?" Crocker crossed his arms and huffed.

"**Everything**! Fairy Trackers! Anti-magic deflectors! A heat-seeking suit! Transporters! I even disguised myself as his _mother_ once!"

"Ew, too much information Mr. Crocker. That must've been _really_ awkward" The man shuddered and nodded.

"If only their was a way to capture Turner without alerting his…_FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" _The man jumped out of his chair and fell into Wuya's arms. The two merely stared at each other with blank expressions.

"…How did I get in this positi-GAH?!" Wuya dropped Crocker on the hard metal floor and he rubbed his aching backside.

"You _really _need to see someone about that"

"About what?" The witch sighed.

"Forget it! Let's just come up with a plan already!" She fumed. Crocker shrugged, sitting in his chair again.

- **Two Hours Later **-

Applying an ice pack to his bruised eye, Crocker finally relaxed. It took quite a while but eventually the two had settled on an evil plan! Too bad all it took was him being punched in the face for some reason. He didn't really understand why though! One minute he was going over possible plans the next; he was in Wuya's arms again! Did she have a thing for him? He wouldn't blame her if she did although; she had a strange way of showing it! Throwing him on the ground and telling him to "_quit it_" whatever it was that apparently "he" was doing. After the third time, Wuya had punched him in the face and that's when she started ranting about…anything really.

That's where they got the idea to use Shen Gong Wu to capture Turner and his _FAIRY GOD PARENTS! _The two would leave tomorrow morning, get an early start towards China, and wait until nighttime to invade these "_Xiaolin Losers_" temple and raid their Wu. Wuya warned him though; the monks were incredibly tough when compared to a normal human being considering they had control of the elementals! Thankfully, he had finished packing everything he needed just a few minutes ago. Some clothes, his Fairy Blaster, and the Magic-Tracker. Crocker grinned evilly, soon he'd capture those _FAIRES_ and then they'd rule the world!

Quietly watching from the shadows, Wuya silently laughed as a backstabbing plan formed within her mind. With those fairies under her command, she could rule the world _AND_ have her powers back! _Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

**A/N: **Oh noez! Wuya you must suffer from Chronic Backstabbing Disorder or somethin'.

Any suggestions for future chaps people? I like hearing other's ideas and I might incorparate them into the story. :]


End file.
